


part of the routine

by belatedwannable



Series: cuddle up to me [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, they all deserve to be held
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: The boys have a cuddle session in the living room.





	part of the routine

To maintain their sanity, the boys have developed a post-schedule routine and tonight is a night like any other in their house. They wash up and change into pajamas before finding their way one-by-one back to the living room, as if pulled by some gravitational field. And perhaps they are.

Kenta gets there first and immediately flops facedown onto the sofa. He looks soft and fluffy, wrapped up in striped pajamas and a fleece hoodie. The hood is pulled up and his sweater paws are visible. He knows that someone’s probably going to move him over to make room for the others and he’s fully prepared to whine when it happens.

Sporting pajamas dotted with illustrated hot air balloons, Donghan doesn’t even have to move from his bedroom doorway to spot his target. From his perspective, Kenta looks like the perfect human pillow. Always has, always will. It’s only natural then that he crawls on top of his small hyung and intertwines their hands. He murmurs sweet nothings mindlessly as he nuzzles into the crook of Kenta’s neck.

Instead of the typical whines, this action elicits a contented hum, though not quite a purr. Cat language is reserved for a different pair in their group. Neither of them has the energy for full conversation, so the one-sided stream of compliments soon gives way to a comfortable silence.

When a pajama-clad Taehyun arrives with pillows to pad the table between their two couches, claiming it as his perch, they shuffle around to include him in the cuddles, placing another pillow under Kenta’s chest so he can rest his head on Taehyun’s thigh while the leader’s fingers stroke his hair. All is peaceful, all is calm.

After a short while, Sanggyun joins them, half-dressed as always and hugging his own pillow to his chest. He pauses for a moment to quietly contemplate the situation, assessing where he’d like to fit into this configuration. The others let him take his time, wrapped up in their own worlds of bliss.

He eventually settles on sitting beside Taehyun, his pillow evening out the slight height difference between the sofa ledge and the main cushions. He draws his knees up to his chest and leans his shoulder against Taehyun’s warmth. Somewhere between planting his feet firmly on the sofa and tilting his head slightly to rest on Taehyun’s chest, he vaguely registers a warm arm snaking around his shoulders to hold him close. He smiles and brings his hand up to lace his fingers between Taehyun’s.

Hyunbin and Yongguk appear together, though Yongguk is half-asleep already, leaning rather heavily on Hyunbin’s arm. Hyunbin looks like a walking highlighter with his fluorescent green t-shirt and black shorts, while Yongguk slightly resembles a mechanical pencil in a grey ensemble of hoodie and shorts with rumpled hair, the only evidence of some recent intimate activities.

Scanning for open seats, Hyunbin decides on a plan to fill the remaining empty space, sitting down and leaning his head gently on Sanggyun’s bare shoulder. He then pats his leg and guides Yongguk onto his side, his body curled up on Hyunbin’s lap like the tamest of cats. Long fingers pet Yongguk, smoothing up and down his back, scratching softly behind his ear, and tracing patterns in his hair. It doesn’t take long for him to begin purring ever so quietly, letting Hyunbin know how satisfied he is with the attention.

In the world of these six boys, nothing is certain. They have one another for now and that’s all they can count on. And so, they relish every moment they have together, metaphorically and physically leaning on each another for love, comfort, and support.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: All the JBJ content yesterday for their second anniversary inspired me to finally write this piece I’ve had headcanoned for months. Something sweet and soft and fluffy, just like they all deserve. JBJ was the first group in which I shipped all of the members with each other, so they’ll always have a special place in my heart. The prompt for this was “on couch/loveseat” and I immediately thought of JBJ being all over each other in their reality show. I have a full list of headcanons for various Kpop fandoms based off a cuddles prompt list from tumblr, so more of these might be coming soon. Finally, the pajamas are the ones they were wearing in that legendary first episode and I miss them so much. Feel free to talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable)! I welcome comments and conversations.


End file.
